


Mimisu and Mimikyu

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: And so does Kakusu, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mimi doesn't get Nokemon at all, Mimikyu deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Kakusu is playing the new Nokemon game and wants to show Mimi her new favorite party member.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Mimi/Kakusu in the world. Or rather, Mimisu, because that ship name gave me ideas.

“Hey, what’re you doing?”

 

Kakusu didn’t respond. She seemed too entranced by the small screen in front of her.

 

Mimi glanced over her roommate’s shoulder. She was playing some cute looking game on her 4DS. It looked like the little monsters in it were fighting or something? Maybe it was the new Nokemon game everyone was talking about.

 

She couldn’t say, though. She’d never cared much for games herself.

 

Well, at least not until she met Kakusu, whose face lit up the exact same way each time she’d pull out one of her games. In that regard, she quite liked games.

 

And after one of the monsters on the screen seemed to kill the other, Kakusu finally looked up at Mimi. “Oh. Were you observing my game?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Do you like, mind or something?”

 

Her roommate’s face reconfigured into a broad grin. “Not in the slightest. May I introduce you to my team?”

 

Mimi, quite frankly, had no clue what she was talking about, but watched as a few cute monsters flickered across the screen. At least Kakusu seemed to like them, judging by how she seemed unusually enthusiastic when telling her about them.

 

None stuck in her memory until the last one, though. It looked familiar in a creepy way, but very off. She knew she’d seen a yellow something with pointy ears and a jagged tail like that before, but the creature Kakusu was showing off was basically just a rag doll with those features scribbled on. 

 

“What is that?”, Mimi asked, trying not to sound too creeped out. 

 

“This Nokemon is my favorite!”, Kakusu proudly declared. “She is called a Mimikyu.”

 

That name was cute, at very least, but she couldn’t imagine why it might be anyone’s favorite. 

 

So she had to ask; “Okay, but like, why is it your favorite?”

 

Kakusu let out an odd sound, something like a chuckle. "Mimikyu takes on the appearance of a more accepted species in order to find acceptance,” she explained. “It is similar to myself in that regard. So I named it after the person I most wish to find acceptance and who gives me the most acceptance."

 

“Huh?”

 

Mimi looked at the screen again. The name “Mimi” was displayed proudly above the creature’s head. 

  
She felt her cheeks burning red. “Ah… thank you. I don’t get at all what you just said, but thanks.”


End file.
